


The Angels Vessel

by Killjoy01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Castiel Are Not Out Yet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scared Dean, Winged Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy01/pseuds/Killjoy01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans been in pain for weeks now with no explanation. Starting as a cramping in his ribs and spread to his shoulder blades, its progressed to the point where Dean cant take it and Sam is forced to call Cas for help. Angels are dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> first ever oneshot... Any help is greatly appreciated so please give feedback?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Btw in this Sam doesnt know their together? wasnt sure how i would word that in the summery but yeah.

Dean is sitting up in the motel bed, breathing heavily and trying not to scream out from the stabbing pain in his back. 

Sam looked over at him from his own bed and stood up, walking over to Dean and sitting next to him. “Your back again?” Sam asked gently, knowing Dean's back has been like this for a few weeks and kept getting worse. Dean nodded. Sam shook his head, “Thats it, im calling Cas” Sam stood up, grabbing Dean's phone and presses speed dial. Dean stood up, walking over to him. 

“Sam im fine, i just pulled a muscle or something you don't need to call him-” 

“Yeah, Deans in pretty bad pain and can't sleep,” Sam was worried, of course sam was worried Dean has been shot, stabbed, and stitched back up again and didn't even flinch and now he's hurting enough to where he cant even move his arms without his back screaming at him, it's pretty clearly not a pulled muscle. He hung up. 

Cas ‘appeared’ in the motel room, looking at Sam and down at Dean. He stepped closer to dean and sat on the bed behind him and peeled off Deans sweaty shirt to reveal two faintly glowing bumps under his skin. “Dean how long has your back been hurting?” 

“Hell, i don't know. For a while?” Dean managed to grunt. 

“About a week and a half.” Sam said, still standing over by a table near the door. 

“You should have called me sooner.” He lightly brushed his fingertips over the bumps and they moved and glowed a little brighter, causing dean to cry out and lurch away from him. 

“Whats going on with him anyway?” Sam stepped a little closer to them, but Castiel gestured for him to stay put. 

“How do i explain this..” Castiel rubbed Dean's neck. “Since Dean is Michaels vessel, it- he must be stronger than a regular one. He needs to have.. To have wings. Solid ones.”

“And..?”

“Their grown and trying to escape his body.”

“So he’s growing wings..” Sam looked down at his brother, realizing exactly how much pain he must actually be in.

“Their already grown, their trying to burst through the muscles and skin of his back.” Castiel explained again.

“How much longer until their out?”

“Probably a few hours. They should be out by morning.” 

“Morning? He’ll be like this until morning? Well- can’t you like… Do anything to make it go faster?”

“I could, but the pain would be so intense he’d most likely go into shock.”

“Well… Is their anything i can do?”

“Im afraid not, you'll probably want to get a different room if you want to sleep though. I can stay with him.”

“Are you sure i can't stay?” 

“Fucking get out sam…” Dean growled. “Please.”

“A-alright…” sam grabbed the impala's keys and laptop and left.

As soon as he closed the door Dean turned around and clung onto Cas and started crying into his shirt. “Help… Make it stop..”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and kissed the back of his head softly. “I know it hurts baby, i'm right here okay? Im sorry i cant make it stop hurting but i'll be with you for as long as you need me.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Dean gripped tightly onto the back of Cas’s shirt, breathing heavily and crying harder into his shoulder. His legs were wrapped tightly around Castiel's waist and he was hanging on for life as the auburn lit bumps on his back, now about the strength of a flashlight, started shaking and moving violently. 

“I can help you from here now okay? Its going to hurt a little more but i can help you release them faster.” Cas kept running his fingers through Dean's greasy hair, but moved his hands down so their hovering over the bumps, and waited for deans okay. When dean nodded he placed his hands on them, rubbing and massaging them and they moved faster, darting out hard at the warmth of Cas’s hands. Dean bit down on Cas’s shirt and screamed into it.

Cas lifted his hand up to hold Dean's head tightly to his chest as the other one pressed hard between the bumps and the wings shot out from beneath the bumps, ripping his flesh as they go. By the time they were out, Dean was trembling hard and his breathing was uneven, his nails digging into Castiel's back like claws and Cas was petting his head, whispering to him how good he did and how they're done, asking if he wants to see them. Castiel looked up at the wings, they were beautiful though soaked in blood, tendons, and tissue. They were a white silver at the top and a bluish black at the bottom with the two colors blending in the middle to make a sparkling, water color. “Here baby, lay down okay? im going to clean up your back.” Deans shook his head and held tighter to him, though still very weak. 

Castiel picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom and turning on the water in the bathtub and sat him down on the edge with his new wing’s tips in the water, castiel knelt down next to him and grabbed a washcloth and some shampoo from Sam's bag, he dipped the washcloth in the water and gently rubbed the blood out of his wings and repeating the process with the shampoo and some conditioner until they were clean and shiney and Dean was exhausted and weakly hugging Castiel, trying to stay awake. 

“Okay, come on, we’re done. Do you want to go to sleep?” Castiel whispered to him and rubbed his back on the space below his wings, Dean sleepily hummed and CCas picked him up, bringing him back out to the beds and Dean instantly fell asleep once he was lied down on one sideways, his new wings relaxing and spreading to either side of his body and covering the queen sized bed. Castiel went back and released the plug, letting the bloody water go down the drain. When he stepped back in, Sam was standing by the door, looking at Deans wings as he tried to process everything. “So… The wings are completely useless then?”

“What do you mean useless?” Cas snapped back, looking at Sam like he just kicked a puppy.

“Well, i mean, he’s not gonna be Michael's vessel so there's really no use for them. Cant we just like c-”

“We are not cutting his wings off!” Castiel whisper yelled back, stepping closer. He was definitely getting territorial about Dean's new wings. 

“Well why not-”

“Look at them you idiot! Their beautiful!”

“W-”

“He just spent four hours growing new limbs out of his back and you want to cut them off of him?!”

“I- uh…” Sam didn't really know how to respond, confused on why Cas seemed so angry with him. “I guess not..?”

“He's keeping them.” He walked back over to Dean, sitting next to him and lightly petting the wings as he sleeps and they flutter a bit, leaning up into the touch, Castiel smiles and kisses the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it. it probably wasn't that good but yeah i hope you liked it and again, any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
